Europa Lang
Classification and Dialects "Il europa Lang" ( The European Language) is a languaged based on 8 European languages, created to make the communication between the countries with the strongest will for a United Europe. It is based on Czech, Ducth, English, French, German, Italian, Spanish and Swedish. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System -"A" is pronounced as in French, Spanish, Italian,... -"Sh" is prononced as in "Sheep". -"E" is pronounced as in Spanish, Italian or the French "é". -"G" is pronounced as in "goose". -"I" is pronounced as in "live". -"J" is pronounced as in French, "je", or the Englishsound "zh". -"R" is pronounced as in Italian, Czech, ... It's trilled. -"Rh" is pronounced as in French, German, Swedish,... -"U" is pronounced as in Spanish, Italian, the French "ou" or the English "oo". Nouns 1.Generality As in German, all the nouns begin with a capital letter. Hurthermore, it doesn't decline in cases. In europa Lang,the noun is neutral.Two prefixs can be added to specify the gender: "hi" for the masculine and "shi" for the feminine. E.g: Volf ( wolf ) > hiVolf ( male wolf ) or shiVolf ( shewolf ). A suffix, "-s" can be added to specify the number. E.g: Volf ( wolf) > Volfs ( wolfs ). 2.The articles They have the same use that in German and French. They don't decline with genders and number. Definite article: il. E.g: Il Volf ( the wolf). Indefinite article: ayn. E.g: Ayn Volf ( a wolf). 3.The pronouns - Personal Pronouns The pronouns have two forms, the first one is used when the pronoun is the subject of the sentence: Ya (Y')* = I Tu (T')* = You Es/ hiEs / shiEs = It / he / she Ni (N')* = We Vi (V')* = You Zey (Z')* = They *When these pronouns are placed before a vowel, they can be shorten this way. E.g: Ya amare > Y'amare ( I love ). The second form is used when the pronoun is the object of the sentence or when it is used with a preposition: Mi = me Te = you Lo / hiLo / shiLo = It / him / her Nu = us Vu = you Zem = them E.g: Ya amare te / Y'amare te ( I love you). Il Kat mirare lo ( The cat looks at him ). - Possessive pronouns They are placed before the noun and they are invariable: Min = my Tuo = your Sayn = its / him / her Notrh = our Votrh = your Zerh = their Adjectives 1.Generality The adjective is a noun placed before an other noun, which it describes. E.g: ayn blu Tsielo ( a blue sky ) / ayn tsielo Blu ( a sky blue ) when there are two adjectives, or more, they all refer to the noun they describes, E.g: ayn oscuro blu Tsielo ( a "dark and blue sky" ) but when there is a "-" between the two adjectives, the first one describes the second, E.g: ayn oscuro-blu Tsielo ( a dark blue sky ). Verbs In europa Lang there are five moods and two voices. 1. Impersonal Moods -The Infinitve In the europa Lang the infinitive and the present forms are the same, the radical of the verb + "-are". E.g: Amare ( to love), Itare ( to eat), Renare ( to run), Larhare ( to laugh). -Past participle It is formed with the radical of the verb + "-ed" E.g: Amed (loved), ited (eaten), rened (run), larhed (laugh). -Gerund It's fromed with the radical of the verb + "-in" The gerund is used to indicate the simultaneity of an event that takes place in the context of another fact E.g: Glimlashare ( to smile) > glimlashin Es walkare glimlashin ( it walks smilling) but also to express the manner and way, with the preposition "bay" E.g: Mirare ( to watch) > mirin Ya lernare bay mirin It can express the progressive aspect of a verbe with the auxiliary "biare" ( from to be) E.g: Es biare glimlashin ( He is smiling). 2. Personal Moods -Indicative The indicative mood, or evidential mood, is used for factual statements and positive beliefs. #Present This time express a fact or an action that takes place when we're talking. It can also express a truth. It has the same form that the infinitive, the radical + "-are". E.g: Pensare ( think) Ya pensare... (I think...). Il Ter revolvare arund il Sun ( The earth revolves around the sun). #Past Past I It's used when what we are talking about, refers to an experience taking place in a well completed unit time. It is formed with the radical of the verb + "-ade". E.g: Slishare ( To listen) > slishade Ni slishade myuzik (We listened to music). Past II It is used to express an action, fact, etc..., that still has consequences or influences at the present time. It is formed with the auxiliary "Hare" and a past participle. E.g: Bwarhare ( To drink) > hare bwarhed Tu hare bwarhed water ( You have drunk water) Vorpase The it is used with the past I to express a previous action or fact in the past. It is formed with the auxilary at the past " Hade " and the past participle. E.g: Kutare ( to cut ) > Hade kuted (had kuted). Ya hade kuted ( I had cut). #Future Future The future tense expresses a fact or an action which will take place later, it has not yet taken place by the time we speak. It is formed with the radical and "-ere". E.g: Kuisinare (to cook) > Kuisinere Zey kuisinere domani ( They will cook tomorrow) Efterhfutur It can be used only for expressing a fact or an action that will be completed at that time. It is fomed with the auxilary "Hare" and the past participle. E.g: Endare > Hare ended Domani, zey hare ended il labor ( Tomorrow they will have finished the work). -Conditional It is used to express potential actions or fact. It is formed with the auxialiary "wuld" before a conjugated verb. E.g: Burnare ( to burn) > wuld burnare Si ya hare rested, ya wuld hare burned mi ( If i have stayed, i would have bruned myself). -Impertarive It is used to express an order,a wish, an advice,... It has three different forms, one for "Tu", one for "Ni" and one for "Vi". The pronoun is not written. #Tu Radicale with "-arye" E.g: Itare > itarye. Itarye tuo pastas (Eat your pastas !) #Ni Radical with "-arte" E.g: Valare (To go) > Valarte Valarte ! (Let's go!) #Vi Radical with "-arme" E.g: Esare > Esarme Esarme forza ( Be strong). Adverbs They are adjectives with the suffixe "-li" and are placed after the verb most of the time. E.g: Silens ( silent) > Silensli ( silently) Es walkare silensli ( he walks silently). Prepositions At/To: A Of: De From: Van In: in Before: Vorh In front of: Davanti After: Efterh Behind: Dietro By: Per By: Bay For: Purh With (comitative): Pro With (Instrumentative): Pra Between: Entre Untill: Til Against: Kontrh Against (versus): Gegen Under: Underh On: On Toward: Verh Without: Bez Close to: Vedle Around: Rhaund Through: Pres In face of: Aynerh Like: Kome Only: Onli Every: Evrhi Lexicon A Amurh: Love Amare: To love B Blu: Blue Bwarhare: to drink Sh D Domani: Tomorrow E Europa: Europe End: End Endare: To end/ finish F G Glimlash: smile Glimlashare: To smile I Itare: To eat L Labor: Work/ job Laborare: To work Lang: Language Langare: To speak M Mira: The sight Mirare: To watch Myuzik: Music O Oscuro: Darkness R Ren: run Renare: To run S Slishare: To listen Sun: Sun T Ter: Earth Tsielo: Sky V Volf: Wolf W Walk: Walking Walkare: To walk Example text Univer Deklarasion de il Rhayts de il Human #Artikel I Evrhi Human bornhare e restare frhei e egal in Rhayts e Dignidad. Zey esare gifted de Rhezon e Gevisen, e dovare actare ver Aynanderh pra ayn Spirito de Hermandad. Category:Languages